Manny Garcia
466A5B58-A9BB-470E-8E49-99B0993BA3BB.jpeg DF79BE6B-3878-4809-92FE-193276F46794.jpeg B04828FC-26EA-49AB-B598-49B486B799B4.jpeg AC8BDE5D-5A27-4241-B67E-9BAAB8B88160.png 5388198F-AA17-4636-A22C-D9E702CB8B97.jpeg 01F029D3-7A75-4D9C-B015-81D6F49ACF0C.png 3D8D0914-E11C-4B75-8273-1FD4AD75B82E.jpeg A54F9ACF-CA37-4278-957C-0419ADC02571.png 79F0F048-83FF-40EB-A60C-D3CCE5454D9B.jpeg 1C11AAA6-2691-4BBE-B2D5-3E0B6C8E86AC.png 06EA9E7F-4B92-406B-819D-33753F8CE437.jpeg BCF4F6CE-6FAE-4FC7-827F-79FC788E56CF.jpeg 4872533E-3431-4DB1-BED6-651ECFED9265.gif 801C3EA7-7A32-42AB-8B5B-6066635EAD2B.png B6AE1D32-504B-42D6-A8B8-2F444DF6A1D1.jpeg|STEVE!MAN CAN I SEE YOUR DICK 9D746D43-6E73-4DBD-8C83-617F28F9DF07.png ADF4DF4F-D26E-4EBE-BB65-BDD034AC7450.jpeg CAECA750-2145-4B4F-B10A-F624170F7A5F.png|STEVE FROM RUGRATS!!! FE5AAEE3-1A27-49BE-913F-66D78E0CD772.png D61B7E3C-7E67-40A8-BE80-FE281C088252.png 98199DBE-AF67-4028-873F-9148C9F9B1AE.jpeg {{Infobox |thumb |Box title = Manny Garcia |image = Image:Manny_Earth_Day02.png |imagewidth = 250 |Row 1 title = Full Name: |Row 1 info = Manuel "Manny" Estevez Garcia III |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 20s-30s |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Occupation: |Row 4 info = Repairman (and many more) |Row 5 title = Languages Spoken: |Row 5 info = English (with an accent, fluent), Spanish (first language) |Row 6 title = Love Interest: |Row 6 info = Kelly |Row 7 title = Interests and Hobbies: |Row 7 info = Workaholic, Toaster Collector, Hardware enthusiast, Music enthusiast, Loves to do volunteer jobs. |Row 8 title = Skills: |Row 8 info = Proficient in repairing damaged objects, Skillful in playing musical instruments, Proficient in building objects, |Row 9 title = Motto: |Row 9 info = "Hola, Handy Manny's Repair Shop, you break it, we fix it! This is Manny." |Row 10 title = Voiced By: |Row 10 info = Wilmer Valderrama Gideon Charles Gleeful (born early July 2002 in Gravity Falls, Oregon5) is a fraudulent child psychic, whose hunger for ultimate power motivates him to manipulate and intimidate others into giving him what he wants. A sworn enemy of the Pines family, he serves as the ultimate antagonist of Season 1, until his eventual defeat and incarceration in the last episode. He was largely absent from the first half of Season 2 but returned during the final half of the season. Despite being an enemy and antagonist throughout the majority of the show, he later realizes his former ways are wrong during Weirdmageddon and is trying to restart his life as a good, regular kid. He is the pentagram with an eye on the Zodiac Gideon is first shown (as a cameo) in an advertisement on the back of an issue of "Wacky News" in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," with the words "Child psychic." After Soos shows the twins Gideon's commercial in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," they decide to test him as a psychic. They go to one of Gideon's shows at the Tent of Telepathy, even though Stan forbids them from doing so due to Gideon often causing him trouble. Category:Major characters Category:Hispanic Category:Males Category:Manny-Kelly Romantic Moments Category:Main characters Category:Gay Category:Loser Category:Jerks Category:Dumbass Category:Bob the builder ripoff Category:Jackass Category:Fatass Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Disambiguations Category:Spokenbob Category:Babyshit Category:Asshole Category:Gideon Category:Girls Category:Sissyass Category:Zims ass Category:Gxm Category:Sam Danny Phantom Category:Dipshit Category:Oh shit Category:Oh yeah cartoons Category:Gideons ass Category:Glen Category:Your a jackass and your shenanigans shit Category:Ijhgh Category:Iphone Category:Your a pretty ugly dick Category:Your a jackass that spaghetti sauce is shenanigans is shit Category:I hate you all Category:Assnoobs Category:Spongebob Category:General wiki templates Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Children Category:Wrenches Category:Screwdrivers Category:Episodes where a tool makes a cameo Category:Zim should suck Larry’s dick Category:Really Category:Good Category:Place Category:For Category:Drinks Category:With Category:Friends Category:Or Category:Family Category:Hi Category:Miss Category:You Category:Mama Category:Because Category:Youmama Category:Pissyass Category:Shityass Category:Creeps Category:Mickey Category:Your dick rock bitch Category:Up Category:Down Category:Crazy Category:Dummy Category:Pisshead Category:Shitrag Category:Gideon sucks dick Category:Really nigier Category:EpisodeList Category:Parents Category:General Category:Can we fix it Category:Hello nitro Category:Please fix it Category:Suckmydick Category:Balls Category:Eat my asshole Category:Shut the fuck up Category:Damn Category:Pissant Category:Brats Category:Spaghettios Category:Gaynessy Category:Year dick Category:Www.youbreakitwefixit.com Category:Fffffffff Category:Organization Category:Residence Category:Bullys Category:Clowns Category:Butt cake face Category:You suck fuck Category:I want to have sex with you Category:I’m going to rape you!!! Category:Spanish Bob The Builder Category:Gideon gleeful Category:Larry bear Category:Boobs Category:Our house Category:Your so much hot Category:I want that ass Category:From Category:Dick shit fuck ass Category:Becky Category:Was Category:Girlfriend Category:Look at your fat it’s so damn fat Category:Sissy wimps Category:Wimpy ass Category:Wineing ass Category:Cry baby Category:Sexy bitch Category:Fuck you tools you can suck my dick Category:My tools are shit Category:I think I’m going to eat shit Category:I want your fat Category:Yo mama so fat Category:Lol i can see your dick Category:Dirtyass Category:Haroldxjoey Category:Personality Category:Dumb as fuck Category:Faget Category:Episodes Category:Hahahahahahah Category:Gee this is harder than I thought Category:Larryxzim Category:Larry:heyzimletsgetdrank Category:Zim:fuck yeah hahah Category:Bobby:Lori I’m gay I love Clyde not you ahha Category:Gagahahahgaha Category:Haygaygay Category:Orangexgideon Category:Marcoxtom Category:Spongebobxsquidward Category:My ass x my dick Category:I will rule all of you bitchs with a fist Category:Help your ass why should I fucking help your ass Category:Dora the evening Category:Ha gay!!!!! Category:If you fix page your. A dick and I will kill you Category:Hehheheass Category:Fuckyougrandma Category:Stevexmarco Category:Oh I can see what others can’t see Category:I’m as cool as a mother fucker Category:Characters that are gay with zim and Larry Category:(STEPS ON A LEGO BRICK) FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!! Category:Handy Mandy Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoonnetwork Category:Disney